


Catch Me If You Can

by angel_vixen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_vixen/pseuds/angel_vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night at the Pucey mansion leads to the promise of a private sort of game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me If You Can

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvscharlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/gifts).



> Written for the December "Birthday Month of Drabbles" event at CharlieFicathon.
> 
> Prompt: Charlie/Cho; _catch me if you can_.

The maze sits just below the Pucey mansion. Scuttlebutt goes that there used to be a creature that lived in the middle: a dragon, maybe, or a shapeshifter who got stuck in beast-form and preyed on anyone who lost their way before the end.

The house and grounds were confiscated after the War: turned into a home for children with curse-related disfigurements, several costly heirlooms going a long way toward hiring staff and resident Healers, and furnishing comfortable rooms for long-term boarders. Charlie knows about it because of Hermione, who headed the committee to find a suitable place, and through Fleur, easily the most formidable donations-collector he could imagine. He pays no heed to what drivel Rita Skeeter writes, but her claims of... _persuasion_? Well, maybe there could be the _tiniest_ kernel of truth to that. He wouldn't be shocked, in any case.

A soft giggle somewhere to his side jerks him back into the present, and he tugs at his tie as he grins, flushed with wine and high spirits. The maze stands empty these days, stripped of statues and benches and other frou-frou trappings, but tonight there's a different game being played inside its confines. One corner, then another, and he thinks he can see a flicker of gossamer dress and bare feet as he nears a third. Charlie chuckles deep in his throat, eyes going dark, and thinks of a lithe, pale body spread out on emerald grass silvered with moonlight.

And he begins to run in earnest.


End file.
